


Before the Doors Close

by relativelystupid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I've been neglecting my duties., Pianos, Songfic, a weird little girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relativelystupid/pseuds/relativelystupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the tiled floor, seated on a dusty bench, Dean has never seen anything so beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Doors Close

**Author's Note:**

> HAEY GUISE. 
> 
> I've been out of the scene for god-knows-how-long, and I've missed writing. This ficlet is a.. let say, test run. If i can pull it off, im going to post another fic me and my boyfriend started. 
> 
> DISCLAIM ON U DISCLAIM ON U COW, DISCLAIM ON U FAMILY, DISCLAIM ON DA CHARACTERS, DISCLAIM ON DA SONG

Dean never knew that Castiel can play the piano.

It was something that you’d know an angel could do, but certainly not someone who was human for barely a day. Sam was gaping at the blue eyed man, and Dean shrugged, watching from afar as Cas played with the ivories, eyes half-lidded in bliss as tuneless melodies poured from the sleek black piano in the middle of the hospital’s lounge, and some of the nurses wheeling small children around stopped, the children piling around the dark haired man as he tittered with notes. Dean pondered about this as the little kids tugged and pulled at Cas’ hoodie, and finally, Cas snapped out of his trance, moving to glance at his small audience. 

“Hello,” Cas whispered, shaking hands with the young man tugging on his clothing.

The boy smiled at him and pressed a note on the piano, now beaming. “Cas is.. playing the piano.”  
Dean grinned, looking around. The nurses and doctors were standing in one side, watching as the small kids interacted with the man who was randomly pressing keys on the piano. Sam limped to a bench, hissing softly as he sat down. Dean followed suit, watching his friend talk almost animatedly to other people than Sam and Dean. The older Winchester’s eyes closed as he focused on Cas’ slow, burning drawl, like when he first drank whiskey. It was a pleasant burn. 

Then, the first notes drifted in the air. 

“ _You're not alone, together we stand, I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand.._ ”

Dean’s eyes snapped open, as Cas sang softly, not enough to ring through the room, but enough to soothe and drag along each and everyone’s ears. Sam made a surprised sound beside him, and Dean turned to look at him, who was as entranced by Cas as Dean was. His fingers were splayed against the pale ivories, fingertips pink and hands shaking and pale, somehow nervous. Dean thought he looked beautiful. “When it gets cold, and it feels like the end. There's no place to go,” The lighter Winchester watched as Cas’ mouth sang the words of the song that Dean didn’t know, but was willing to know if that meant following along with the sweet, soft curve of Cas’ lips as he sang. His voice was scratchy. Nothing short of ugly, but it was shaky and vulnerable and gorgeous, just like every fiber in the former angel’s being. From his borrowed body, to the shuddering, rusting halo atop his head. 

” _You know I won't give in, no I won't give in_.” 

Cas hit the keys a little bit harder, his foot pressing against the pedal; the children were swaying, holding hands, and through the first lines of the song, the lights were depleted, except for the lone, orange light atop Catiel’s head, giving him a spotlight. ” _Keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.._ ” his voice wavered, but he pulled the notes, and Dean wondered why Cas, who always seemed to have sandpaper down his throat execute such flawless melody?

” _Just stay strong,_ ”

“' _Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_.” 

The words poured out like liquid gold, and Cas swayed with a smile, making his notes softer once more, but still a tad strong as he closed his cobalt blue eyes. 

“ _Nothing you could do, there's no other way when it comes to the truth. So, keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_.” 

Dean stood up and neared a small girl with the darkest hair, hair that rivaled Cas’ in darkness and squatted beside her, and the kid turned, revealing the brightest green eyes that he had ever seen. She clutched at her navy blue dress, lips pressing into a tight line as they watched Cas; and he waited, watching the angel.

“ _So far away, I wish you were here. Before it's too late, this could all disappear_..” Cas sang melodiously, eyes opening once more to finally drop at Dean, a small smile making his features look even more softer and gentle.

“ _Before the doors close_ ,” Dean was suddenly pulled aside as the girl sang beside him, answering Cas with her small, strong voice.

“ _And it comes to an end, with you by my side I will fight and defend_.” Cas replied to her, his hands flying across the piano with unbelievable grace, and their voices mingled, and Dean has never heard anything so beautiful in his life. It was like when his mother sang Hey, Jude. Or when Sam drones on and on about the newest case. It was simple and fulfilling and perfect. And it made Dean’s heart clench, because where had he been when Cas needed Dean? When Cas needed someone to stay beside him and sing to him softly?

“ _I'll fight and defend_ ,” The girl yet again answered. The audience’s attention were still onto Cas, though. No one giving half-a-mind to the small girl beside Dean as she helped Cas complete the song. 

“ _Yeah, yeah_.”

“ _Hear me when I say, when I say I believe, nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny. Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_ ,” The girl sang again, her hands buried in the fabric of her dress as she cried, biting her lip as she closed her vibrant green eyes.

“ _..yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_!” Cas hit the highest note, tossing his head back as he gracefully played it’s wondorous melodies, a grin plastered onto his contented face.

” _Keep holding on, 'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong_ ,”

“ _'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do, there's no other way when it comes to the truth. So_ ,” Castiel kept his eyes on Dean, affection lacing his features as he sang for the children, for Dean. 

“— _keep holding on_ —“ 

“' _Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_.” His fingers slowly stopped, dragging the small notes in those tiny tunes, ”Keep holding on, keep holding on.” The girl finally looked up and she slunk back, smiling widely, her tears finally subsiding. 

“ _There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do, there's no other way when it comes to the truth_ ,” Dean smiled at her, just a little smile, and she returned the smallest of smiles, and it reminded him of Cas back when he was an angel.

“ _So, keep holding on_ ,” She whispered.

“' _Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_.” Castiel finished, and Dean noticed he was coming his way, that stupid grin on his face, patting kids’ heads as he made his way towards Dean. The first words that left Dean’s mouth was; “How’d you learn to play like that, Beethoven?” and Cas’ answer was simple, “I was lonely, Dean.”  
And with that, Dean held out his hand, looking away as Cas stared at him, tilting his head. 

“Don’t you know how to hold hands, then?”

When Cas’ fingers lace through his, Dean smiles and nods. Maybe they can make their own melodies, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVED YOU. thanks for everything. 
> 
> -Stew


End file.
